Amor Frustrado
by Merlina-Vulturi
Summary: Iván decide casarse con Emily. Natasha no se toma bien la noticia mientras Toris intenta ayudarla. /LietBela - RussFemUsa/OneShot/DesafioFacebook


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni en mis sueños...

* * *

><p><em> Fic hecho a partir de una actividad en Facebook, todo un desafió en tiempo y pareja, espero sea de su agrado ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amor Frustrado<span>**

–**Natasha –**El pelicastaño estiró sus dedos a la figura que estaba sentada en uno de los jardines de la casa blanca. Estaban esperando pues aquel era el día en que por fin, luego de tantos años de peleas, Iván, el representante de Rusia, se uniría en matrimonio con Emily, la representante de Estados Unidos. La eslava, al conocer aquella noticia detuvo de forma abrupta el acoso a su hermano, sumiéndose en una profunda y extraña depresión. Cada día afilaba con cuidado sus preciados cuchillos a vista y paciencia de quien decidiera visitarla.

Paralelamente, Iván no sabía si sentirse aliviado por no vivir en el constante acoso de la rubia, o preocuparse por sus actitudes, así que tanto el como Yekaterina, la representante de Ucrania; trataban de estar con ella lo mas posible.

Por otro lado, Toris se desvivía preocupado por aquella situación, su primer pensamiento al enterarse del compromiso de los que algún día fueron sus "jefes" fue una alegría ligeramente egoísta. Aunque fuera un chico amable, pensar en poder tener el camino libre con Natasha era una tentación y pensó en frecuentarla.

Aquel día se preparo como nunca, a regañadientes Feliks lo ayudó a vestirse de forma casual pero elegante, y cerca de la casa de esta, se sorprendió de ver salir a Iván con el rostro contraído. Apresuró su paso para entrar y encontrarla en salón, con todo su arsenal sobre la mesa, puliéndolos con religiosidad mientras su hermana mayor era una testigo silenciosa. Se acercó para saludarla e intentar distraerla, pero esta sólo le tomó la mano antes de que lograse posarla en la mesa y con su mirada característica fue capaz de hacerlo desistir de acercarse más.

Luego de aquel episodio regreso a su casa donde lo esperaba Feliks para conocer las novedades, pero el lituano no fue capaz de responder y solo se encerró en su habitación a pensar. _"¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?". _Esas palabras giraron en su mente toda la noche apenas dejándolo dormir.

Al otro día apenas logro despertarse para la reunión con sus ministros y aun así su mente estuvo mayoritariamente ausente.

Pasaron algunas semanas, en las cuales no se atrevió a visitar nuevamente a la bielorrusa, pero no dejaba de preguntarle por ella a Eduard, quien mantenía una relación con Yekaterina y esta se encargaba de transmitirle los nulos avances de su estado.

Las angustiosas semanas dieron paso al tan esperado día. Se aseguró de llegar temprano al evento, que sería realizado en la casa de la novia. Los ex–integrantes de lo que un día fue "la Unión Soviética" decidieron llegar juntos y demostrar que ya no existían rencores. Natasha iba en aquel grupo, algo alejada, vestida con un impecable vestido negro, además se había sacado su habitual lazo para acomodarlo en un peinado rebuscado en su nuca.

Todos juntos saludaron a Iván con la mayor alegría que sus rostros pudiesen demostrar, intentando aplacar la negatividad que irradiaba la rubia, la cual se limito a un abrazo corto para su hermano y luego se fue a paso apresurado hacia los jardines traseros.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de replicar nada pues otras naciones llegaron dispuestas a saludar al novio y acomodarse en la espera de la triunfal bajada de la norteamericana.

Toris rebuscó en todos los sitios que le fue posible, evadiendo la seguridad del sitio pues la boda tenia un área delimitada y fuertemente asegurada. Agradecía internamente el hecho de haber vivido durante los años 20' en aquel sitio y que apenas hubiese sufrido reformas, de otra forma no hubiese dado con el paradero de ella.

**–Natasha– **Estiró sus dedos en dirección a ella, para acercarse lentamente. Esta vez no quería fallar, no quería dejarla ir. La rodeó para ponerse frente a ella y encontrarla con la vista baja y una mano en el costado de sus muslos. Con cuidado se acercó para arrodillarse frente a ella buscándole sin éxito la mirada **–Por favor, dime que no harás alguna locura–**

–**No te metas Lituania. Este no es tu asunto–** Un pequeño "crack" sintió el otro al escucharla hablar de aquella forma tan despectiva. Aun así le tomó las manos con delicadeza buscándole la mirada.

–**Tu hermano se casará. Deberías ser feliz con él…**

–**¡¿Y qué sabes tú de felicidad? ¿Sabes acaso qué se siente amar a alguien que jamás te mirara como tú quisieras?**

El lituano dio un suspiro y su mirada se tornó triste** –Claro que lo se, la persona que amo no me ve mas que como una nación–** pensó en agregar algo más, quizás una confesión, pero una música comenzó a sonar. Era el aviso que la novia había llegado, y al parecer ambos se dieron cuenta pues la rubia salió prácticamente corriendo mientras la mano que tenia en su muslo se metió bajo su falda para sacar uno de sus cuchillos.

Toris adivinó el desenlace si no la detenía a tiempo, alcanzando a frenarla antes de que se lanzase contra la castaña y lanzándola a un arbusto. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, solo algunos curiosos que escucharon ruidos pero no le tomaron importancia.

Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas la mantuvo firme, sintiendo el filo del cuchillo en su brazo. Poco a poco la fue soltando, evitando que esta escapase y se dio cuenta que la otra lloraba. Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas manchándolas de maquillaje.

–**¿Por qué? Por qué tenía que meterse esa puta capitalista llevándose a mí hermano…**

–**Natasha… Yo… No lo se. Emily no es una mala persona y ama a Iván. ¿Puedes intentar comprenderlo?**

–**¡NO! Me niego a aceptarlo, mi hermano es solo m… –**sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un beso del otro, el cual ella respondió con una sonora cachetada. Ambos se pararon de entre los arbustos, con las miradas confundidas. Él por atreverse a seguir un impulso y ella por lo que acaba de pasar.

–**¿Q–qué hacen u–ustedes dos a–ahí?–** Se giraron para quedar frente a Raivis quien no sabia como interpretar eso, y la mirada que ambos le entregaron fue la señal perfecta para regresar a su sitio.

Toris sintió a Natasha más calmada y se acomodaron en silencio en los últimos asientos mientras la boda terminaba. Ninguno se atrevía a dirigir las palabras del otro.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, la eslava se paró y se dirigió hacia el centro donde estaban los ahora esposos recibiendo los saludos. El castaño la siguió de cerca, sabia que había perdido su cuchillo y esperaba no tuviese otro. La rubia solo le dio un abrazo largo a su hermano. Un abrazo que nadie entendió del todo y se alejó sin ver a la otra. Al pasar al lado de Toris, le tomó la mano y lo jaló para que la siguiese, el cual obedeció sin rechistar.

–**Nunca más me vuelvas a besar sin mi permiso, o perderás la mano.**

–**Perdón, yo…**

–**Ahora cállate y llévame a casa. Mañana puedes visitarme y te daré pastel.**

–**¿Qué quieres decir?**

La rubia suspiró, agotada mentalmente. Intentaría seguir el consejo que años atrás le dio su hermana mayor –"**Intentaré ser feliz"–**

* * *

><p><em>Hej! Merlina no andaba muerta, solo de parranda(?),<em>

_he regresado a FF! Y como puntapié inicial, este desafió, un "amigo invisible" para un grupo de RP's en Facebook..._

_Lo hice en un tiempo record para mi, y admito que me gusto el resultado._

_Perdón por las posibles faltas ortográficas o de coherencia_

_AHORA! Se que debo terminar **Liebe im KZ, **les juro que no lo abandonare, solo que el cap que tengo siento que le falta algo y lleva todo este tiempo en mi pendrive a la espera de que "ese algo" llegue para su publicación..._

_Y ademas les cuento que estoy escribiendo un proyecto estilo Gakuen, de mi nueva inspiración, el DenSu -ademas del GerIta y RussAme que serán eternas~-_

_Eso seria todo por hoy, un agradecimiento a quienes aun dejan reviews en mis otros fics, me ponen alertas y me agregan a sus autores favoritos.. en verdad me sorprenden y me sacan una sonrisa, y un agradecimiento a "**Kari**", quien se tomo la molestia de corregir algunas faltas ortográficas y me dio ánimos para subirlo~~_

_Un saludo y un abrazo a todas, Merlina Vulturi~~ o como pueden ubicarme en fb, Bjork Hednisk Princessen Oxenstierna_


End file.
